


In control

by Hotgitay



Category: The Confidant (2010)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, LGBTQ Themes, Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Smut, Soulmates, Swearing, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 02:10:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20418161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Daniel teaches Nigel a lesson





	In control

**Author's Note:**

> There's so much under lying sexual tension between them in this movie it's fucking creepy because Daniel becomes super obsessed with making his childhood best friends life a living hell

“Why are you doing this to me?”Nigel asked him

Daniel has made it a mission to now make it his best friends life a living hell 

“Your precious wife can’t do shit for you now can she?”Daniel whispered into his ear 

“Fuck you”Nigel muttered in between a moan after Daniel kisses around his neck before his lips met his 

Nigel wasn’t really into guys but Daniel has overpowered him he couldn’t resist he let him  
Even though he fought back 

Nigel softly kissed him back his tongue tangling with Daniels as it entered his mouth 

“You’re so tight like a little slut just waiting for me”Daniel taunted him he’d have his way with him 

Hips bucking as Daniel thrusted in and quickening his pace every time he entered inside of Nigel’s ass 

Nigel groaned slightly enjoying the unexpected show of aggressive dominance

Nigel clutched onto the bed his fingers holding tightly onto the covers Daniel was right on top of him looking down with a twisted smirk on his face

This was wrong he shouldn’t even be doing this

Daniel was showing him he was in control he owed him after all and he was doing whatever he wanted now 

Daniel had Nigel right where he wanted him he eventually got off before inching closer Nigel knew what Daniel was trying to do 

Nigel raised a brow over at him he took Daniel's length in his mouth sucking on the head slurping and licking at the tip furiously jerking him off speeding his own pace off even more

Daniel watched as his friend's head bobbed up and down as he sucked on his cock it wasn't long until he reached his climax letting out seeds of fresh cum into Nigels mouth


End file.
